Running
by BeachGirl98
Summary: Bella is a powerful vampire tired of running away. But why is she running away? And from who? She goes to forks and runs in to a old friend. What will happen from there? Read and find out(: J/A E/R E/C
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello!(: This is my first fanfiction. So please review so I know how I am doing, but nothing to harsh! A HUGE thanks to Sonia Raziella with out her there wouldnt be a story, and it wouldnt be as good as it is! You should really check out her stories! She has some great ones!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight we just give her story a twist(: **

Who would have thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan would be running away from her problems? I am tired of running. It seems like that's all I have been doing. I would love to settle down for more than a year and go to school, but Maria won't let me. She says my powers are too "valuable" to lose, and that I play a big part in her newborn wars.

That's why I am now living inthe extremely small town of Forks, Washington. A place where it rains practically every day. I am driving to school at 100 miles per hour in my electric blue Ferrari with the rain pounding on my windshield, I wonder how school will be like. This is the first time I am going. But I have to remind myself not to get to excited; otherwise,the sun will come out and I won't be able to go to school. See, my powers have to do with anything that involves nature. So I can manipulate the weather,but if my emotions get too out of control it is harder for me to control it. So if I'm really sad, I might cause a hurricane, but if I'm really happy, then rainbows will form.

As I pull into the school parking lot, I notice that the school is made up of a lot of individual brick buildings with large numbers painted on the side. As I step out of my car the smell of vampires hits me like a ton of bricks. But the thing that surprises me is that one smells faintly like…Jasper.

However,I know how highly unlikely that is; the last time I saw him, he was planning on being a nomad. Actually,I realize,the last time I saw Jasper was in Texas, when we were helping Maria with her newborn armies. I slam my car door shut, and wonder if the vampires here are just nomads,or do they maintain a residence near by? The only vampires I know who maintain a residence are the Denali clan and myself.

I decide to stay in my car until it is a little closer to the bell. The less time I have to spend with these immature humans, the better. I see two girls standing on the other side of the parking lot. I use my vampire hearing to listen to what they are saying. A girl with blonde hair that would resemble Medusa's is whispering to a girl with curly brown hair. I can't help but notice the irony of the are whispering at least 50 feet away things that they would never say in front of me, completely oblivious that I am able to hear every word they are saying perfectly.

"Look at her, Jessica,"The blonde the brunette's name is Jessica."She obviously has had some work done."

Cue the eye roll.

"I wonder if she goes to the same place as the Cullens. I mean, seriously,no one is born that beautiful."

The Cullens. They must be the vampires that I smelled. As I step out of the car I can't help but think that today is going to be interesting. As I start to walk to the building labeled "office",I notice all the stares I am receiving from the boys, as well as the glares from the girls. I still feel self-conscious when people stare; it is a trait left over from my human years. When I walk in, the aroma of stale coffee and cheap perfume fill my nose. I look up to see a redhead in her mid-forties looking at me with a smile upon her face.

"How may I help you?" she asks me pleasantly.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan."

"Ah, yes.I have your papers here, Isabella."

"Just Bella," I tell her with a fake smile, and her heart skips a beat.

She hands me my papers and a slip that I have to get signed by all my teachers and return at the end of the day. She tells me to have a nice day, and I thank her. Just as I am stepping out of the office, the tardy bell rings.

Great, I think, I'm alreadylate for my first class.

My morning classes go by pretty fast. As I make my way towards the cafeteria the smell of vampires grow stronger.I push open the doors to the cafeteria and notice five pairs of golden eyes flash to me. I focus in on one pair of eyes that, the last time I had seen them,had been red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am VERY VERY sorry this took so long! I promise next time will not take this long. I will try to update ASAP. Summer is out and I will be able to update more often. A special thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Please review again! I would also like to thank Sonia Raziella! Because of her this story is as good as it is, you should check out her storys. They are fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyers does.**

Jasper. I haven't seen him since we were with Maria all those years ago. I have missed him so much. He was like my brother and he was my best friend.

He gets up and starts walking towards me,which makes a lot of people look at him curiously. He stands in front of me and I can't help but notice all the stares―which I try to ignore―as he pulls me in to a hug. After a while he lets me go and stands back.

With a huge smile on his face, he says, "Hello ma'am. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock." He bows in front of me.

My smile grows as big as his as I realize he is replaying the first time we met.

_Flashback_

_I was wondering around late one night while coming back from the blood bank. I come across this man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He says_,_"Hello ma'am. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock."_

_I smile,but it doesn't reach my eyes because he has a powerful aura floating around him, and Maria is about 3 miles away and I know she will want to change him. I wanted to tell him to run but I knew it would be no use._

_"My name is Bella Swan, and do not call me ma'am. I am not my mother."_

_He smirks and says,"My apologies ma―" he stops mid sentence when I glare at him. _

_I found it odd when he didn't feel threatened by my presence. When I glared at him his heart didn't even skip a beat. _

_I knew Maria would reach us in seconds._

_I barely had time to say_,_"I'm sorry."_

_He looked confused for a moment but it didn't last long before she bit him and he started screaming._

_Flashback_

"My name is Bella Swan, and do not call me ma'am. I am not my mother."

His smile widens,which I would have though impossible, as he realizes that I am playing along.

A few humans cowered away at the sight. He smirks like last time and repeats,"My apologies ma―"

He stops when I glare at him, but my smile soon returns. Then, just as quickly as it came, my smile disappears when I realize what my next line would've been. He notices my expression and pulls me in to another hug.

"I am sorry Jazzy."

"Bells,you have nothing to be sorry for and you know it."

I start to interrupt him but he beats me to it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You and I know damn well there was nothing you could have done. She would have tracked me down to the ends of the earth. You have got to stop blaming yourself for this."

I hear his family intake a breath when he cussed.

I can see why; Jasper never cusses in the presence of a lady.

It doesn't faze me, though, because I have heard him say some words that would make a sailor blush.

I can't look at him in the eyes. "But Jasper,I just stood there.I could have done something."

"Isabella, that's enough. She would have killed you if you tried, and in the end I would still have been turned. _You _are the reason why I stayed sane all those years."

"Jasper. You know there was no way she would have killed me."

"I know. But there was no way you would have killed her."

I look up because I know that he is right, and he smiles at me. Then the smile turns one of a villain when they are going to try to take out the hero.

That's when I notice my surroundings; everyone is looking at us.

Out of nowhere, I get this burst of confidence and say,"What are y'all looking at?" My southern accent seeped through. All of them immediately look down. Our conversation must have been about a couple of seconds to the, but that was still enough time to start rumors.

I am appalled at myself.

I am normally so nice to these humans. Why would I say that? Jasper motions for me to walk with him,and on the way back he starts whistling. Hmph. Jazzy never whistles.

I gasp when I realize what he did. I hit him on the arm, not hard or else I would have exposed us. I hiss, "Jasper, I am soo getting you back for this. To be honest I am shocked," I add, feigning surprise."I thought you were the perfect southern gentleman."

As we sit down he says,"Normally I am,but this time I couldn't resist. You usually keep your fog 'stuff' around you at all times, and if you remember it has only happened one other time. I remember it like it was yesterday." He smiles wickedly at me.

"Don't speak of it, Jasper Whitlock, or I will make your punishment worse." It starts to rain. Now he knew I was serious.

"Ok Bella, I won't say anything. You just need to calm down, ok?"

"Calm down Jazzy, I am in more control of my powers than I was back then." I say with a role of my eyes and the rain turns to a mere drizzle. "The one thing I miss about the past is that I didn't have to wear these stupid contacts"

"Speaking of which, you are going to have to change them after lunch" Jasper tells me and I give him a smile silently thanking him.

I looked around the table to find everyone staring at me. Great.

I look at Jasper and his apologetic eyes are covered slightly by his honey colored hair. He has his arm around a girl that would well resemble a pixie; there's no other way to put it. She has black hair that goes down a little past her ears and spikes at the end. She looks like she is hyped up on sugar and caffeine all the time but since she is a vampire I have no idea where she gets her energy.

She is sitting next to a man the humans probably think is on steroids. He has his arm around a blonde girl that most girls in the school are probably envious of. She has the same color hair as Jazzy. She could definitely be on the cover of Vogue.

Sitting next to her is a boy that is unbelievably gorgeous, but that opinion is gone when the first words out of his mouth are, "Why do you hunt humans?"

My head whips around to Jasper and I have a you-got-to-be-kidding me look.

"We don't hunt humans," Blondie adds, while the burly man next to her nods in agreement.

"Are they seriously judging me right now Jasper? I have been at this table for all of two seconds. I haven't even had time to introduce myself." The rain starts pounding harder and harder with each passing second.

"Bella, they would not be judging you if they knew your story. It's ok we will explain it to them. You just need to calm down." He is now bending down in front of me while looking outside. I stood up and said, "Stop telling me to calm down Jasper. Things are different since they were back then. Take you, for example. We used to have each other's backs, but this day in time that is not the case, is it? You are sticking up for them, and clearly it is not ok," I say as I stand and gesture out the window to where the weather has gotten worse.

I walk to where the boy with the bronze hair is and I hiss in his face, "For your information, I do not hunt humans. I get blood from a blood bank, but you didn't even give me a chance to tell you that did you? Have you ever thought about how animals feel when you feed on them?"

I turn around and as I walk off I hear Jasper tell his new family, "I hope you feel ashamed of yourselves. I promise if you were her you would not hunt animals either. I am going to try and calm her down before something happens."

I am assuming that he was looking outside as he says this. That is just like Jasper; being so dramatic. I walk out in to the forest wanting to be alone. But I know Jasper is right behind me so I send a tree tumbling down in his direction, hoping he will get the message.

**What did you think?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) OK I know this is a ridiculously short chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop. Also I deleted all my chapters. I had it all written to chapter 10 (I wrote it yesterday and when I got on this morning it wasn't their and I realized I didn't save it). I will be going on vacation for two weeks starting this Wednesday and I will try to write the chapter by then, and if I can't, I promise to upload a chapter as soon as I come back!

Also, Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters! And another Thank you to Sonia Raziella!

I should not have done that, because I am getting out of control. Trees are now falling down left and right. Feeling a presence behind me, I turn around to see Jasper.

I ask him to calm me down, in a rather loud voice because you can't hear anything over the wind, even with vampire hearing.

"Sure Bells," he responds, using the same tone of voice as I did. I release my fog around me slowly so he is not hit with all my emotions at once.

About an hour later the weather went back to normal Forks weather, and Jasper walks over to me and pulls me in to a hug while saying, "I'm sorry Bells. My family is not normally like that. Will you come back to my house so we can talk?"

I am a little apprehensive, but it will make Jasper happy so I say, "It's okay, Jazzy, it's not your fault. Sure, it would be nice to properly introduce myself."

We set off running to the woods, the wind whipping through our hair like it does when I drive with the top down on my car.

About two minutes into our run, I hear a herd of animals' pleas for help. I make a sharp right and after running for a couple seconds at top speed, I reach a clearing where the pleas are coming from and see a blond man circling a herd of deer.

Just as I am about to step forward to stop him, Jazzy reaches out, grabbing my shoulder, and says, "Bella, you cannot stop him. He is in mid-hunt. You know better than come between a vampire and its food."

"Jasper, I can't just stand here and watch this man kill a deer in front of its family."

I try to get closer, but the sound of the screams from the deer and the herd is too much and I sink to my knees. Even with my hands covering my ears as if to block out the noise, it keeps getting louder and louder. Over the sound of the screams I can hear Jasper telling me something, but soon I can't hear him or the screams anymore and I pass out.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know this is really short but next chapter will be longer! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey! I am so sorry this took so long! The DocX wasn't working! This is just a short chapter while I type another one so you don't have to wait to long(: Thanks to all my reviewers! Also a thank you to Sonia Raziella. I think I am going to give Bella a pranking relationship with Emmett. What do y'all think?**

**I promise I won't abandon the story!**

**Amber(:**

As I open my eyes the first thing I see is the pixie face to face with me. I am lying on a couch and she is crouching next to me her eyes wide with an energetic smile. She takes an unnecessary breath and speaks faster than any vampire I have ever heard.

"Hi Bella! Sorry about my family―we didn't know about your situation. Jasper won't tell us anything about you because he says it's 'not his life to share' but I saw that you were going to tell us when you wake up. I see the future, but it's not always accurate because someone has to make a decision first. I also see that we are going to be best friends. Oh, and my name is Alice."

I am a little overwhelmed but I manage to say, "Hello Alice. Do you know where Jasper is?"

Suddenly her eyes glazed over and a white veil covered her eyes, but she snapped out and said "He will be walking through the door in 3..2..1..."

He walks in and goes straight to Alice and starts whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I am assuming he doesn't know that I am awake because I am still lying down, but as they start to kiss I take that as my cue to let my presence be known.

Sitting up, I hold up two fingers and say, "Two things. Alice if you saw this was going to happen why did you let it go that far when knew I was awake?" I drop a finger and then say, "Jasper, let me just say that I am touched that you care so much about my well being."

Jasper looks like he would've been blushing had he still been human. Alice answers my question by saying, "The other option did not involve Jasper kissing me, and Jasper will tell you 'Bella, you are fine if you have your sarcasm back'." She said that last part in a voice that sounds just like Jasper.

Jasper was about to say something when the same blonde man from the forest comes walking in.


End file.
